


Watching The World Descend Into Madness

by et_cant_phone_home_no_signal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Focuses on Newt, I did a lot of research, I mean a lot of research, M/M, My version of events based on what we heard in FBAWTFT, Physical Abuse, Pretty historically accurate, The Great War from Newt's perspective, Work In Progress, World War I, i can't tag, i'll tag as the story progresses, only a bit, period-typical violence, pretty much, so much research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal/pseuds/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal
Summary: Newt Scamander watched the world descend into madness, and when he was eighteen, he was neck deep in it. It’s not like he wanted to fight, on the contrary even, he wished he could stay as far away from it as humanly possible. But as he learned a while ago already, you rarely get what you want.





	1. March 1913

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written in a while so I'm a bit rusty, but I've had this idea in my head for over a year now, and it's pretty specific so I haven't seen any stories like it. So I thought, guess I'll have to write it myself! 
> 
> This is all based from that scene in FBAWTFT where Jacob and Newt are chatting and Newt says he worked at the Eastern Front with Ukrainian Ironbellies. I have so many ideas and I'm excited to share this story! I'm writing this as I go, so there might not be regular updates as I'm also busy with college, but I'm determined to finish this story, so there's no way I'm going to abandon it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Newton! Breakfast! Get down here please!” 

Newt groaned, burying his head deeper into his pillow in an attempt to block out his mother’s yelling. It didn’t actually help, so after a few minutes of verbal torture he finally yelled back that he’d be down in a minute. Opening his eyes and wincing at the morning light pouring from the gaps in his curtains, he mentally contemplated how much trouble he’d get in with his father if he didn’t come down dressed in clothes rather than his pyjamas. After another minute or so he decided the trouble wasn’t worth it, so he begrudgingly stumbled out of bed and hastily got dressed, knowing he’d get scolded if he took much longer.  
As he opened his curtains properly, he spotted the bowtruckle tree on the edge of where their estate met the forest. He smiled, thinking he’d go visit them later in the day. He swiftly ran down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. 

“Finally, I thought you’d gotten stuck in a niffler’s hole or something.”  
Newt smiled sheepishly and protested as his mother ruffled his hair fondly. She shushed him, and he sat down at the table, closing his eyes and smiling at the wonderful smell of his mother’s cooking. He quickly shovelled some eggs and bacon onto his plate, his stomach grumbling slightly. 

 

“So, you decided to come down, huh?”

Newt stilled and looked down at his lap. 

“Yes, father.”

He didn’t see it, but he knew it was there. The disapproving look of disdain his father often wore when he was looking at Newt. 

“Yes, sir, you mean.” His father sneered. “And look at people when you speak to them.” 

Newt looked up slowly and braced himself as he looked his father in the eyes. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” 

His father scoffed and sat down at the head of the table. Newt sagged a bit and started to eat his breakfast in silence. It had only been three weeks since he’d been expelled from Hogwarts, but his father had somehow become even more distant and cruel to him than before. His mother sat down opposite him and gave him a small, sympathetic smile and a wink. Newt quickly shovelled a piece of toast with bacon into his mouth to hide his grin and returned his gaze to his plate. 

Breakfast continued slowly and silently, tension hanging thickly in the air. It was a chilly Tuesday, and Theseus had stayed in London due to his work at the Ministry, something his father was incredibly proud of. 

 

Newt helped his mother with the dishes and cleaned up the table. His father had disappeared to his study the moment he’d finished eating, barely sparing his youngest son a glance. It hurt, but it was better than the alternative, which was his father actually giving him attention. Newt couldn’t remember the last time the attention he’d received from his father was positive and not condescending and bitter. 

“Mum, is it okay If I go out to check on the hippogriffs?” Newt asked quietly as he put away the last bits of cutlery. 

His mother glanced at him from under her auburn fringe, bright green eyes boring into his own hazel ones. He shifted nervously under her gaze and focused his attention on the top button of her blouse. He was started out of his stare by his mother gently cupping his face and tilting his head up to look at her. She smiled fondly at him. 

“Sweetheart, you know you’re allowed to go check on them. You’re also allowed to check on the bowtruckles out near the back.” She said kindly, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Newt blushed and laughed nervously, leaning into his mum’s warm hand. She let out a breathy laugh and pulled him into a warm hug. Newt leaned into it, savouring his mum’s heat and her smell; she smelt like chamomile and cinnamon. 

“Thank you.” He whispered into her shoulder, tears already forming in his eyes. 

His mother just hugged him closer, her hand coming to cradle the back of his head. 

“I know these last few weeks have been tough, but know that I’m so proud of you. You’ve dealt with it so well sweetheart. Your father’s just upset, is all. Don’t get disheartened by him.” She said softly. “We’ll figure it out. We will.” 

It took all of Newt’s willpower not to sob into his mother’s sweater right there and then, so he just hugged her tighter before whispering out a choked ‘I love you’ and running into the hallway. He swiftly put on his boots, coat, scarf and hat, before running out into the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some context notes for this fic:
> 
> \- Theseus’ b-day is 12th February 1888 and Newts b-day is 24th February 1897 *only Newts is canon compliant, I made something up for Theseus loosely based on his Wiki page*  
> \- So, in 1913, Newt is 16 and Theseus is 25  
> _ Newt has already been expelled, and this is common knowledge in the wizarding world as the Scamander's are a relatively prominent family  
> \- The fic is set from 1913 to 1918 and mainly follows Newt and what he went through in WW1  
> \- My HC is that Newt gets on very well with his mum, but his dad is awful to him as he was a very high ranking Auror and he's disappointed in Newt for getting expelled and loving creatures as much as he does. He's super proud of Theseus as he's working as an Auror at this time  
> _ Theseus is a bit of a dick, but he does love his brother, he just doesn't know how to express himself as he takes after his dad more than his mum. He loves his parents a lot, and he's soft around his mum, but his dad really drilled him so... yeah  
> \- I did a lot of research on WW1 for this, and tried to keep the timeline and events as close to the real war as possible. I also did research on the wizarding world at this time and tried to keep a similar timeline as is stated on the official Wiki pages, both for the world itself and the characters, even though I have definitely changed things to fit the story I have in my head


	2. June 1913

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder not to expect regular posting!

“Scamander! SCAMANDER! Damnit, where is he?” 

The head of department, Charles Git, was yelling the whole floor down, despite the glares and complaints from some of the older workers present. A couple of younger workers were huddled in the designated break area, all of them sniggering amusedly. 

The head was just about to lose his shit completely when Newt ran around the corner, face flushed a bright red and hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Here! I’m so sorry, sir! I-” Newt started. 

The head cut him off before he even had a chance to catch his breath. 

“No! Shut up! Listen… I took you on here because your mother assured me you were a hard worker, and because your brother has a brilliant reputation within the Ministry already, despite only working here for a few years. I thought you’d be the same, even though you’ve only been here for a month, but obviously I was mistaken.” He started off angrily. He was almost purple faced with rage, and Newt couldn’t help thinking he’d look like a grape any second now. “I’m trying to give you a chance here, okay? I know you’re only one of two workers in House-Elf Relocation, but it’s still important work, and I can’t afford you slacking off!” 

Newt looked down to his feet in shame, his anxiety rising as he realised the whole department, or everyone working at this time at least, was watching him. He gulped silently, feeling his body temperature rising by at least two degrees as shame overtook him. Tears started filling the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away, feeling panic rising in his gut. 

“I’m sorry sir, but my mother fainted this morning, so I stayed with her until a doctor came… I realise it might have been better if I’d sent an owl if I knew I was going to be late, but I didn’t think of it in the moment… I’m sorry, I should have done more…” Newt started rambling, breath coming short as he remembered the stress from earlier. His mother had insisted she was fine and that he should head on to work whilst his father and the doctor stayed with her. 

 

The head stood still for a moment and blinked before his expression softened a bit. 

“So, you’re late because your mother wasn’t well?” He asked gently.

Newt nodded in response, still looking to his feet. 

The head sighed and wrung his hands. “Okay, well, then you’re excused. Just for this once. Please get to work as soon as possible.” He said curtly before walking off to the elevators. 

Newt’s head snapped up in shock. He stammered out a thank you and took a deep breath before turning to head to the cramped little office he shared with the only other worker in House-Elf Relocation. He’d barely taken one step before a few of the other workers closer to his age came up to him. 

“Your mum fainted?” One asked. “Is she alright?” Another chimed in. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by workers asking about his mother. Newt swallowed thickly, the panic that had left him just a few seconds earlier was returning with full force, making him sweat. 

“Uh… I-”

“Ah, there you are. About time too. Hurry up, we’ve got a lot of work to do.” Gideon Humphreys, the only other person working in House-Elf Relocation walked up to the group surrounding Newt. “Come on Scamander, the work won’t do itself.” 

Newt let out a breath of relief as he hurriedly followed Gideon down the hallway to their corner office. He heard the others grumbling behind him as they returned either to the break room or their respective offices and desks. 

 

Gideon shut the door behind them as Newt sagged into his rickety old chair, groaning and putting his head into his hands. He looked up however, when he heard a distinct tap on his table. He looked up to find that his colleague had gotten out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured him a glass. Newt looked up questioningly and was greeted with his co-worker’s haggard face, which was wearing a marginally kinder expression than usual. 

“Sir, I can’t drink this… I’m underage and-” Newt began, but he was soon interrupted. 

“Shut up Newton, you look like you need a swig right now. You can take it easy today, but I’m still expecting you to do some work, got it?” Gideon stood up and went over to his own desk opposite Newt’s. “If you really don’t want it, I’ll drink it.” He sat down and looked over to Newt expectantly. 

Newt’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Gideon. He’d never called him by his first name before and it took him off guard. Never mind the fact that even though Theseus had snagged some alcohol out of their parent’s liquor cabinet when he was sixteen, Newt had never felt the need to do so, and thus had never had alcohol before. He looked down at the glass containing the amber liquid and shakily picked it up before slowly bringing it to his lips. He hesitantly looked back to Gideon, who gave him a small nod. He looked back at the glass, closed his eyes and took a sip. 

He immediately started coughing and he slammed the glass back down on the desk. He could just hear Gideon laughing over the sounds of his coughs. Gideon came over and slapped him on the back, still sniggering at him. 

“Don’t worry, other’s have had worse first sips than you.” Gideon chuckled as he took up the glass for himself and downed its contents without so much as a gasp.  
Newt stared at him in awe as he drank the liquid in one go. The moment the burning drink had hit his throat, he couldn’t deal with the sensation of a terrible itch at the back of his throat and palate. Gideon smiled at him and patted him on the back, softly this time. 

“Your mum will be fine, I wouldn’t worry too much. She’s tough, your mum.” Gideon said calmly. 

Newt smiled as Gideon sat down at his own desk and started on his paperwork. Newt sighed to himself and started on his own paperwork that was piled up on the corner of his desk. 

“Yeah, she’ll be fine.”


	3. January 1914

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos, having a positive response to this story means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I stayed up till about 2am to write it a day or so ago since I had a sudden burst of inspiration and had to get it on paper (or this case, on my laptop).

Newt sighed as he started on another stack of paperwork that was piled up on his desk. Said desk was a complete mess, and he was sure his mother would be completely ashamed of it if she ever had the chance to see it. Paper littered the space, and whatever wasn’t covered in paper was covered in ink, quills and crumbs from late nights of snacking. Yeah, he knew his mum would have a fit if she saw it. 

Newt was knocked out of his little daze when someone knocked, rather loudly, on the door. 

“Come in.” Gideon called out, voice tired and weary. They’d both stayed the night as there was a sudden incident concerning a rather large illegal house full of House-Elves that then all had to be relocated to safe places. 

Charles Git, the head of the department sauntered in, looking rather pleased with himself. Nothing new there. 

“Good morning. Humphreys, Scamander.” He greeted. “I have some news for you, Scamander. Your application to join the Beast Division has been granted. You will transfer there this afternoon. Langley will come fetch you later.” 

Newt perked up and an elated smile took over his facial features. 

“That’s wonderful news, well done Newton.” Gideon smiled at him, nodding his approval. Newt’s heart swelled, and he couldn’t help the fondness that seeped into his expression. Newt felt that he’d bonded quite a bit with the older man over the past months, and he would be sad to leave him. 

“Thank you, sir! I’ll prepare immediately!” Newt exclaimed, already thinking about how he’d pack away the few belongings he had on his side of the cramped office and finishing the stack of paperwork before noon. Although he also felt guilt gnawing away at his insides for leaving Gideon all alone to deal with the tedious job of House-Elf Relocation. He quickly shrugged the feeling away, someone else would take his place, probably. 

 

He managed to finish most of the paperwork and pack his small box of things by the time Langley arrived at 2pm. Langley was a kind woman who worked as a secretary in the department. She would often give Newt kind looks and a warm ‘good morning’ in the when he came in, and an equally warm ‘see you tomorrow’ when he left. Newt had always liked her, especially her eyes. They were a gorgeous, warm brown, like a beautiful mahogany table with traces of firewhiskey on it. 

“Are you excited?” Langley asked him as they walked along the corridor. “I know you’ve wanted to join the Beast Division for months.”

Newt smiled at her. “I am. And yes, I’ve been applying ever since I got here.” He chuckled softly to himself. “Do you know where they’re placing me?” He asked Langley, tilting his head slightly. 

She slowed down a bit and pouted, tapping her lips with a thoughtful expression. 

“Actually, now that you mention it… No, I don’t. I guess you’ll find out which sub-division you’re in when we meet the head of division. You know who he is, right?” 

He nodded at her. “Yes, Eric Booth. I haven’t met him before, but I’ve seen him around. I’ve also heard a lot about him from others.” 

She smiled and nodded in return. “He’s a fine man. Kind, but strict. I think you’ll get on well with him.” She turned to a door on her right and knocked. “It’s Langley. I have Scamander with me.” 

“Come on in.” 

Newt breathed in deeply and exhaled and followed Langley into the room. It was a relatively large office with a fireplace hugging the left wall. The room was dim, but not dim enough to squint. There was a large desk with two plush chairs facing it, and on the other side sat Eric Booth. 

 

Booth stood up and smiled kindly at Newt. He nodded to Langley who smiled back, bowed her head slightly, and left, closing the door softly behind her. 

“Thank you, Melissa. Scamander, please, take a seat.” He motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk as he sat down on his own. 

Newt nervously tilted his head down a bit, so his fringe covered his eyes a little. He sat down on one of the chairs, hoping he wouldn’t have to stay here long. He hated offices. 

“So, you’ve been applying to join the Beast Division for months now. Do you know why I’ve only just accepted your request?” Booth started, picking up a file Newt presumed was his. 

“No, sir, I do not.” Newt replied softly. 

Booth smiled. “It’s because I wanted to study you from afar. I wanted to see what kind of person you are, whether you would be an asset to the department or not.”   
Newt looked up in surprise, as it was definitely not the answer he expected. He thought he’d have to hear about his expulsion, how they thought he would be a burden. He felt emboldened by the statement. “And, am I an asset, sir?” 

Booth’s smile widened, turning into a wild grin. “I like you Scamander. Even more than your brother. Yes, I’ve decided you are, although others have opposed my decision based off of your expulsion. However, I’ve observed your behaviour, both in the office and out.” He placed the file on his desk and tucked his fingers under his chin, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. He looked like a predator, waiting to catch his pray. 

Newt gulped. 

“I haven’t stalked you, if that’s what you’re thinking. No, I’ve merely been lucky. I’ve happened across you from a distance many times, especially on your breaks. You see, I love to go on walks in the park. The fresh air does wonders for me. I know you do the same.” He stared at Newt. “I’ve seen you wander into the bushes and trees, helping whatever animals you found. Birds, hedgehogs, even foxes. It’s admirable, what you do for them, going out of your way to mend them. You have a way with creatures.” 

Newt shifted in his chair, feeling rather exposed. The way the other man was looking at him made him shiver, as if he was staring into his soul. 

“I hear you’re interested in dragons.” 

The sudden change of subject took Newt off guard, and he nodded hastily, confusion etching onto his expression. Booth laughed, a booming sound that took Newt by surprise. 

“Sorry, a drastic change in conversation, I know. It’s just that it’s been rather fundamental in my choosing of which division you’ll be joining. So, are you? Interested in dragons?” He continued staring at Newt. 

“Yes, yes, sir, I am. Very much so.” Newt said hoarsely. Booth nodded at him to continue. “Well, I… I think they’re wonderful creatures, entirely misunderstood. You see, they’re magnificent. All of the breeds are so unique, and one day I’d like to study them in person.” Newt fell silent suddenly and looked down to his lap. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” 

Booth huffed out in mirth and he sat up straight in his chair. 

“I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic. Perhaps someday you will. I’m placing you in the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau. I believe you’ll enjoy working there. The team is lovely and I’m sure you’ll fit in nicely. Langley?” 

Langley came in through the door. “Yes, sir?”

Booth stood up and put his hands in his pockets. “I’d like you to escort Mr Scamander to the Dragon Division please, there’s a desk with his name on it.” He said happily. “I believe you’ll find it more comfortable than your old office and desk, there’s more space, even if there’s more people there too.” He addressed Newt kindly.   
Newt dared to smile back at him, mumbling his thanks and following Langley out of the door. 

“Oh, and Scamander?” 

Newt turned to face his superior, who was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place. 

“Don’t cause any trouble.” 

Newt nodded quietly, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Yes, sir.”


	4. August 5th 1914

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a happy little surprise at the end of this chapter, I hope you all like it :)

Newt was sat out in the stables with the hippogriffs, sketching the local kneazle that wandered around the area, always pleased to get a good scratching and some fresh food and drink. His mother’s eldest hippogriffs, Fido, Artemis and Pollux, were with him, with Fido’s head resting on his lap and Artemis behind him, allowing him to lean back on her body. Pollux was preening his feathers on his left, taking great care not to pluck too many. 

Fido let out a soft huff and Newt smiled fondly, pausing his sketching to gently stroke her head. She let out a soft chirp of approval and pushed in closer to him. Newt leaned back a bit more, allowing his head to fall back and rest on Artemis’ flank. He closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh as he felt Artemis push back his hair out of his face with her beak, taking care not to hurt him with the sharp edges of it.

 

He must have fallen asleep, because by the time he woke up, the sun had started to set. Pollux was snuggled to his left, Artemis had partially taken him under her wing and Fido had pretty much climbed on top of him. The very sight of it and the warmth that was radiating from the three creatures made Newt grin and almost had him dozing off again. 

“Please don’t fall asleep again. Mum’s cooking dinner and I don’t really want to climb into that messy huddle you’re in.”

Newt looked up to find Theseus leaning on the wooden fence that surrounded the stable.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Theseus chuckled. “Not long, only a few minutes. Didn’t really want to wake you up if I’m honest, you look so comfy.” He looked upon the scene with a fondness in his eyes that Newt hadn’t seen in a while. He smiled tiredly at his big brother.

“You can join in if you want. They don’t hate you, you know. It’s cosy.” Newt snuggled in closer to Artemis to prove his point, a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes.

Theseus laughed and shook his head. “Fine. I suppose a few minutes won’t hurt.” 

 

Newt beamed in triumph and shifted to the side a bit to make some room for his brother. Pollux snorted softly through his nostrils and Theseus stroked his beak.

“Hello old boy, haven’t seen you in a while.” He crooned. Pollux chirped in reply, giving him a slightly stern look, almost as if he was saying ‘yeah, I know, you should come more often’.

Newt giggled at the scene, unused to seeing his brother like this. Theseus carefully sat down next to him and Artemis softly covered them both with her wing, chattering softly, whilst Fido lay her head across both Newts and Theseus’ laps as if demanding to be stroked by them. Theseus huffed out a laugh and obeyed, flattening his palm across her broad head and scratching her neck softly. She crooned happily in response.

After a moment of silence, Newt spoke softly. “We haven’t done this in ages, you know. I miss it. Miss this.” He paused. “We used to be closer.”

Theseus didn’t miss the sad tone in his brother’s voice and couldn’t help the pang of guilt that ripped through his heart. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ve just been so busy…” He started. “I know it isn’t an excuse, but it’s all I can say.”

Newt smiled and dared to lean his head onto his brothers’ shoulder. “I know. It’s okay. I’ve been busy too.”

Theseus rested his head on his brother’s. “Yeah. I know.”

 

After a few minutes of them resting comfortably in the messy heap of humans and hippogriffs, Theseus finally let out a sigh and sat up straight. “We should go inside. Dinner should be ready by now.”

Newt pouted and huffed out in protest. Theseus laughed loudly at his little brother’s response. “Oh my god, don’t give me that look! What are you, five? Come on.” Theseus stood up swiftly and dragged his brother up with him, shooting off an apologetic look to both Fido and Artemis, who had become quite comfortable.

They chatted idly as they wandered back to the house, the smell of fish pie filling the air, pouring out from the kitchen. The brothers were still talking happily when they entered the kitchen, their mother watching them fondly.

“Boys, wash your hands before you sit down, please.” She chided as they fell into their chairs. They both sighed and went to the sink, still talking. They hardly saw each other anymore, so it was pleasant to catch up with one another.

As they sat down again their father entered, looking more haggard than usual. Newt and Theseus quietened down immediately, their mother placing the pie down in the middle of the table and eyeing her husband wearily.

As everyone sat down, Theseus stared at his father, a questioning look in his eyes. His father sighed loudly and cleared his throat.

 

“I’ve heard some news today, muggle related, but still rather important.” He shifted in his chair and clasped his hands on top of the table. “Britain declared war on Germany yesterday. Apparently, Germany declared war on Russia and France just a couple of days ago. As far as I’m aware, it’s purely muggle-business, but it may impact the wizarding world as well, no one knows just yet. I just though everyone should know.” He ended his speech by ladling up a decent portion of fish pie and putting it on his plate.

The table was silent for a moment before their mother started chatting. Trivial, phatic conversation, about how lovely the weather had been today and how her flowers were finally starting to bloom. Their father quickly engaged with her, filling up the awkward silence that threatened to wash over the dinner table. Theseus joined in soon enough, and soon the kitchen sounded like it did most evenings.

Newt remained silent though. He couldn’t place the feeling of dread that had settled in his gut as his father had finished talking. Even though he’d insisted the war was solely instigated and being fought by muggles, he couldn’t help but feel that it wouldn’t stay that way for very long. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald earlier today... I have vowed to #ProtectTheSecrets as I hate spoilers, but I can say this: I was amazed, shocked and in awe. As much as I dislike J.K. Rowling for changing so much after the event and deciding to try to be 'hip', she does a damn good job with her casting and plot. I was very unsure of Johnny Depp as Grindelwald, but I was pleasantly surprised at his performance. All the casting was amazing, and the special effects, music (bless James Newton Howard that man is AMAZING) and costume design (Colleen Atwood omfg we are blessed), together with fantastic makeup and lighting made for an altogether brilliant movie. 
> 
> For those that have seen it: I'm sure we're all feeling roughly the same. I cried, people in my cinema were sobbing, but it was worth it.  
> For those that still have to see it: Listen. Closely. Everything is there for a reason and the plot is much more complex than the first movie. 
> 
> I also found out my characterization of Theseus isn't that far off the mark lmao I'm quite proud of myself. I hope everyone has a great time reading this fic so far, and that everyone will enjoy the new movie! I also hope you guys like the art I drew to accompany this fic, I'm pretty happy with it tbh :)


	5. September 10th 1914

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support, it really inspires me to keep this story going! I'm afraid this is a short chapter as I don't have huge amounts of planning for this time period, but I have many more ideas for other chapters! I might not write as much for this story just at the moment as I'm attending an awards evening for a creative writing competition tomorrow, have a drama trip on Thursday and a lot of other homework and group projects for classics due for next week. Big oof. 
> 
> I also have some other fic ideas for Fantastic Beasts, including an extended scene for CoG (so spoiler alert!) and also a story where Newt joins Grindelwald (don't bash me yet, once I've planned it in full and start writing it, it will make sense, I promise!). The main problem I have is time. It's hard to juggle college, writing and everything else properly whilst putting my education of the forefront. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, I'll have more coming soon (hopefully), but as I've said before, time isn't my friend, so I'm afraid you'll all have to be patient! Thank you all for your support!

_September 2 nd 1914_

 

_“Dear Newt,_

_We’ve arrived in France and are going through basic training, with both muggle weapons and with spells we haven’t used before. I bet Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t approve of the spells they’re teaching us, they’re all rather dark if I’m honest. The muggle guns are odd, and I don’t like using them. They’re so loud and clunky, incomparable to a wand that fits so easily up your sleeve or in your pocket._

_I’ve told mother and father I’m on a training camp for the Auror’s department in the south of France, far away from the fighting. Please don’t tell them where I really am, I don’t want them to worry. I swear I’ll tell them eventually._

_How are you? I hear things are going well at the Ministry, your division is highly talked of amongst the department officials, which is positive. I’m glad you’ve moved out, I know the house can be a bit stifling at times. How’s London treating you? Don’t get lost, please, I know you can lose your way easily, especially in big cities._

_We should be back soon, we don’t expect this war to go on for too long. We know there are German wizards on the other side, also preparing to help the muggles on their side, so we believe it will be muggle-on-muggle and wizard-on-wizard fighting for the most part. Everyone’s in high spirits and excited to show the Germans this was a mistake they’re going to regret!_

_See you soon,_

_Theseus”_

 

Newt sat on the edge of his bed, letter clutched in his hand. Eight days had passed since Theseus had written and sent this letter, and Newt was nervous to think about what might have happened since that time. Despite what their father had said just last month, the war had expanded into the wizarding world, with witches and wizards campaigning to help the muggles win the war, mostly due to the fear that it would expose their world. However, the Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde, passed emergency legislation which forbade witches and wizards from getting involved in fear of the Statute of Secrecy being breached.

Theseus and a bunch of other wizards and witches from the Auror department rallied against the legislation and due to overwhelming pressure, the Minister conceded that he would allow small groups of trained Aurors to join the war, either by joining the muggles in regular warfare and giving up their wands for the time being, or by forming wizard-only groups to help from afar. They would be trained in muggle warfare and tactics, but only in case of emergency. These teams were only to perform small, helpful tasks to help the British and French sides.

 

Newt scoffed to himself. If he knew Thee at all, he knew he would want to jump straight into the action to help out, and good luck to anyone who’d dare to get in his way.

 

An uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut and he shifted on his bed, opting to lie down. As he stared at the ceiling, dread welled up into his mind like thick London fog. A small chirp shook him back into reality. Pickett, the bowtruckle that had imprinted on him from his time in Hogwarts and hadn’t left him since sat atop his headboard. Newt smiled and gently lifted him down next to his head. Pickett squeaked happily and cuddled close to Newt’s cheek. As he drifted off to sleep, the last thought going through his head was ‘be safe Thee’.


	6. Update

Hello everyone! 

I want to thank you all for your continued support, and I want to apologise for the lack of new chapters. Rest assured, I am not abandoning this fanfic, I have so much planned for it! However, despite my resolutions to write more this winter break, I haven't gotten very far at all... Gotta love writer's blocks, amiright? I've been feeling very down recently and I'm not sure why, so I'm trying to focus on getting my homework done today (why do teachers insist on making us miserable with homework over breaks??) since I haven't actually started it and most of it's due on Monday (I hatE MYseLf). RIP me. 

Anyhow, I'll try to cram in some writing whenever the muses smile upon me and allow me to come up with a semi-decent story that doesn't sound like a primary schooler wrote it. Is schooler a word? My correction programme says no, but I'm using it anyway. Y'all know what I mean. I'm tired, in a dip and sad I can't update this story just yet. I promise to have a new chapter or two up by the end of this month! If I don't keep to that, please feel free to spam the comments and my Tumblr with reminders because I need to be forced into things sometimes (soz). 

Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Lots of love, 

E.T.


End file.
